Pequeño regalo
by bruxi
Summary: Un minúsculo detalle puede quebrar las murallas entre dos personas que se aman, permitiéndoles dar rienda a sus sentimientos. Eso, y el encontrarte a la persona que te quita el sueño en una situación no muy ortodoxa, que digamos. Un día de estos lo mataría de un infarto. [Adv: lemon] [Regalo de cumpleaños para Clarii99 del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**¡YAHOI! ¡Y un regalo más que me quito de encima! ¡Espero que te guste, Clarii! Y disculpa por la ENORME tardanza. ¡Que lo disfrutes!**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Pequeño regalo**

—¡SIÉNTATE!—Y cierto hanyô se estampó contra el suelo. Gruñó al notar la fría y húmeda tierra contra su rostro—. ¡No sé ni para qué me molesto! ¡Me largo a mi casa!—Y así, cierta muchacha de cabello azabache montó en su nueva bicicleta y se alejó de allí.

—Desde luego, InuYasha, mira que tienes poco tacto—dijo Miroku, agachándose a su lado.

—Eres un desconsiderado—comentó Sango, dándoles la espalda y entrando en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

—¡Perro idiota! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre despreciar así los regalos de Kagome?!

—¡Dejadme en paz!—InuYasha, consiguiendo al fin despegarse del suelo, se sentó con los brazos cruzados, enfadado, irritado y molesto—. ¡No me digáis que a vosotros os gustan estas chorradas!—exclamó el medio demonio, agarrando uno de los paquetes cuidadosamente envueltos y agitándolo frente al monje y el zorrito.

—¡Ni siquiera lo has abierto, así que no puedes opinar! ¡Bruto!—increpó Shippô, dándole un golpe en la cabeza. A InuYasha se le hinchó una venita en la frente y cogió al kitsune de la cola.

—Shippô…

—Bueno, creo que entonces se lo daré a Kôga la próxima vez que lo vea. Kagome-sama me dio instrucciones al respecto antes por si tú no…

—¡Trae aquí!—Miroku ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa al ver el ímpetu con el que su amigo le arrancaba el objeto. Murmurando cosas ininteligibles, InuYasha volvió a sentarse en el suelo, rasgando el papel con suma impaciencia. Ni muerto le daría al lobo algo que Kagome había traído expresamente para él. Por muy chorrada que le pareciera.

Apartó los trozos del envoltorio y levantó a la altura de los ojos el dichoso regalito de las narices por el que la miko del futuro se la había armado antes. Parpadeó, confundido, observándolo; era una especie de muñeco, pequeño y compacto, y tenía un hilo que le salía de la parte de la cabeza.

La garganta se le secó al percatarse de los rasgos del muñequito: parecía… era… —. ¡Pero qué bonito! ¿Me lo cambias, InuYasha?—La voz de Shippô lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Quita de ahí, niño!—Se deshizo rudamente del pequeño yôkai; este cayó al suelo y unas lagrimillas se asomaron a sus ojos.

—¡¿Y ahora qué te pasa?!—No le contestó. Tan solo metió el muñeco cuidadosamente en una de sus mangas y se fue dando un poderoso salto—. ¡Pero si decía que no lo quería!

—Shippô, ¿llegaste a ver el muñeco?—interrogó Miroku, mirando para él.

—Tenía la forma de una chica… ¿Por?

—Ya veo—murmuró Miroku, esbozando una leve sonrisa. Shippô pestañeó, sin entender nada. Los adultos eran complicados.

* * *

Quinientos años en el futuro, Kagome Higurashi entraba en su casa cual exhalación, echando pestes de lo insensibles, inútiles y estúpidos que podían llegar a ser los hombres.

Subió las escaleras pisando fuerte, a causa de su enojo, y entró en su habitación. No se molestó en cerrar la puerta, total, estaba sola en casa. Una vez allí, todo su enfado pasó a convertirse en tristeza. ¿Por qué InuYasha tenía que ser tan imbécil? ¿No podía decirle un simple gracias, aceptar el regalo y ya? ¡Tal y como haría cualquier otra persona! Pues no, tenía que herirla, tenía que insultarla y tenía que hacerle sentir como un insecto.

_¡¿Y por esta estupidez te has tardado casi una semana?! ¡Nadie te lo pidió! ¡Nos hemos retrasado por tu culpa, idiota! ¡¿No entiendes que tu único deber es encontrar los fragmentos de la joya?! ¡Para eso estás aquí!_

Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista y se las sacudió en un ademán furioso. No lloraría, no valía la pena llorar por algo tan absurdo como eso. Sabía que sus palabras no eran ciertas, InuYasha nunca la heriría de forma tan cruel a propósito, pero aún así dolía, dolía el verse rechazada una y otra vez por él.

Cierto que ella se había retrasado casi una semana en el tiempo acordado, pero había tenido sus motivos. El día de San Valentín le había hecho pensar: nunca les había hecho un regalo a sus amigos de la otra época, y como los ánimos últimamente estaban algo decaídos, si les llevaba algo… eso los animaría ¿verdad? Así que en la clase de costura se había dedicado a hacer, como proyecto final de curso, aquellos muñequitos. La profesora había quedado tan encantada con su idea que le había puesto la nota máxima, lo que compensó alguna que otra nota desastrosa que tenía por ahí.

Movió la cabeza, para evitar que el hilo de sus pensamientos se perdiera. Respiró hondo y asintió, de forma decidida. Bien. Nada de lloros por hoy. Se cogería el día para ella sola. Se lo merecía.

Se desvistió, dejando el uniforme por ahí tirado de cualquier manera, y buscó una de sus viejas camisetas, estiradas y descoloridas. Se deshizo del sujetador y se puso la camiseta, quedando solo con esta y en bragas. Se desordenó el pelo, alborotando todos sus rizos, y bajó a la cocina, para prepararse algo para comer.

Abrió la nevera y sacó varios huevos, beicon, salchichas y demás comida. Tenía hambre, hacía tiempo que no comía comida occidental y le apetecía. Prendió la radio, sintonizando una cadena de música, y sacó una sartén. La canción terminó y empezó a sonar otra, más movida. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de las notas. Subió el volumen y empezó a cantar mientras echaba el aceite en la sartén—. Por tenerte, por querer quererte, dejé de lado todo lo que sentía. Yo no sabía que tu amor escondía la soledad. Y aunque grites ¡morena mía! Desde esta orilla no escucho tu voz. No sé quién eres, no sé quién soy… No sé quién soy… —Tomó una espumadera al tiempo que uno de los huevos comenzaban a chisporrotear sobre el fuego y la usó como micrófono, bailando a lo largo de toda la cocina.

Poco a poco toda la tensión desapareció de su cuerpo y se dejó llevar por la música. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía fuerte y decidida, volviendo a ser ella misma de nuevo.

Sacó el huevo de la sartén y echó otro, dejando que se hiciera; ella siguió sumergida en las melodías que los altavoces de la radio expedían. Pronto tuvo una deliciosa comida rica en carbohidratos sobre el plato. Dejó la espumadera y llevó el plato hasta la mesa, junto con un vaso y una jarra de agua. Tiró la sartén en el fregadero para lavarla luego y se sentó, relamiéndose los labios.

Devoró en menos que canta un gallo los huevos, las salchichas y el beicon, realmente estaba hambrienta. Lavó los cacharros, balanceando el cuerpo con _What I've done_, de Linkin Park. Ella también quería borrarse a sí misma, pensó con amargura.

Se secó las manos y chilló al oír al locutor comentar que pronto empezarían con una tanda de canciones de Paramore. Le encantaba Paramore.

Brincó con _Decode_; no pudo evitar pensar en InuYasha con _Monster_; e hizo movimientos sensuales con _Crushcrushcrush_ y _Misery Business_.

Estaba delineando de forma juguetona, con una enorme sonrisa, el borde de su ropa interior con la yema del dedo índice, cuando un ruido llamó su atención. Se volvió, con el ceño fruncido, seguramente sería Buyô haciendo alguna de las suyas.

Grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con InuYasha. Parpadeó—. ¿InuYasha? ¿Qué estás… —Cometió el error de bajar la vista; sus ojos se encontraron con un marcado bulto en el _hakama_ del chico. Retrocedió, impactada.

—Keh. Tú no estás en mejores condiciones. —Kagome lo miró, confusa. Se miró y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al percatarse de que iba prácticamente desnuda.

En cuanto a InuYasha… ¿cómo había llegado a esta situación? Resulta que el hanyô, lleno de remordimientos y culpabilidad por cómo había tratado a Kagome, fue en busca de un obsequio, algo equivalente a lo que ella le había regalado a él, para que lo perdonara. Se había arrepentido de sus palabras tan duras al segundo de ver su muñequito. Tardó nada en ir a la busca de Tôtôtsai y prácticamente le exigió que le hiciera lo que ahora llevaba escondido entre sus ropas.

Volvió corriendo al pozo, lanzándose por él, y saltó fuera en cuanto lo atravesó. Buscó el olor de Kagome y casi se cae de espaldas al verla: llevaba muy poca ropa y se movía de una forma malditamente sensual. Sus rizos y sus caderas se balanceaban, tentándolo. Sintió un tirón en el interior de su _hakama_ y gruñó. La cosa empeoró al ver como Kagome comenzaba a acariciarse el cuerpo, a modo de juego. Entonces decidió que lo mejor sería largarse de allí cuanto antes, pero en su intento de huida tropezó con algo y eso alertó a la colegiala.

Y ahora estaban allí, frente a frente, ambos demasiado sonrojados y avergonzados como para hacer o decir algo. La música seguía saliendo de la radio, pero la muchacha ya no le prestaba atención. También fue la primera en hablar—. E-esto, se-será mejor que suba a…

—¿Esto es lo que haces cuando te dejan sola en casa?—Kagome levantó la cabeza al oír el tono duro del medio demonio. Se sonrojó aún más pero no se calló.

—¿Y tú siempre te pones así cuando espías a jovencitas indefensas?—Oh, sí, ella también sabía dar golpes bajos. Ahora le tocó al muchacho enrojecer todavía más.

—¡No te estaba espiando!

—¿Ah no?—Alzó una ceja—. ¡¿Y cómo llamas a lo que estabas haciendo minutos antes?!

—¡Jamás espiaría a una niña como tú!

—¡Yo no querría ser espiada por alguien como tú! ¡Prefiero a Miroku-sama, fíjate! ¡O a Kôga-kun!—soltó, con los puños apretados de rabia.

—Repite eso. —El gruñido del muchacho hizo que lo mirara de nuevo a los ojos. La expresión de InuYasha se había vuelto de pronto dura, sus ojos dorados resplandeciendo con un brillo peligroso. No obstante, Kagome no se dejó amedrentar, y le contestó, por supuesto.

—Que preferiría ser observada por otro antes que por ti—dijo, elevando el mentón, desafiante.

No se esperó que el hanyô la acorralara de forma violenta contra la encimera. Se aferró al borde del mármol, intentando por todos los medios que las piernas no le fallaran—. Eres una maldita perra ¿lo sabías?—Kagome enfureció; abrió la boca, dispuesta a decir esa palabra que el medio demonio tanto aborrecía, pero ciertos labios masculinos se lo impidieron. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, la cual fue en aumento al sentir las manos de InuYasha abrazándola, pegándola contra su cuerpo y profundizando el beso sin ninguna delicadeza. Sus colmillos rompieron sin querer la frágil piel de sus labios, haciéndola soltar un pequeño gemido. La lengua del muchacho lamió ese hilillo de sangre que empezaba a brotar de la heridita—. Deliciosa—dijo, con voz ronca. Kagome enrojeció.

—InuYasha… —Se quedó sin aliento al sentir una de sus manos ahuecarse en su mejilla, acariciándola con el pulgar. Se inclinó de nuevo, besándola por segunda vez; intentó esta vez ser más gentil, pero pronto la pasión lo dominó. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar con violencia la espalda de la miko, metiéndose bajo la camiseta. Gimió al notar la piel suave y cálida, y se envalentonó aún más al ver que Kagome le pasaba los brazos por el cuello, correspondiendo por fin a sus caricias. La colegiala había decidido que, o aquello bien era un producto de su imaginación, o bien estaba soñando, así que ¿por qué no disfrutar de su sueño?

Aplastó sus pechos contra el torso del medio demonio, intentando hacer el contacto más íntimo, si cabía. InuYasha abandonó sus labios y deslizó su boca por su mentón hasta el cuello. Enterró allí el rostro, rozando la pálida piel con su nariz, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de los suspiros que la chica emitía. Aspiró fuertemente, inundándose de aquel olor a jazmín que lo volvía loco, ahora mezclado con otro, más dulce pero a la vez con un toque picante. Su miembro palpitó y un gruñido escapó de su garganta. Acercó los dientes a la delicada piel femenina, comenzando a mordisquearla y a lamerla.

Kagome enredó los dedos entre las hebras plateadas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle total acceso. Las manos del hanyô seguían acariciando su espalda. Por el temblor que asolaba el cuerpo de su acompañante Kagome adivinó la ansiedad que lo embargaba. Para él, tratar de controlarse para evitar hacerle daño, debía ser un auténtico infierno.

Esbozando una ligera sonrisa, subió las manos por su abundante cabellera hasta alcanzar las peluditas orejitas perrunas. Rascó el suave pelaje con las uñas, recibiendo un jadeo como premio. Abandonó uno de los apéndices para bajar la mano hasta la abertura del _haori_, abriendo este de un tirón. Elevó la cabeza y besó el mentón de InuYasha, mientras retiraba con su otra mano lo que quedaba del _haori_. InuYasha le agarró los brazos, clavando sus dorados orbes en ella durante unos minutos, como evaluando sus reacciones. Su corazón latió con fuerza al percibir el brillo de deseo en las lagunas castañas de la sacerdotisa. Tragó duro al ver como ella se mordía el labio inferior, como incitándolo.

No lo pensó. Atacó de nuevo los labios femeninos, devorándolos con avidez. Kagome terminó de desnudarlo de cintura para arriba, empezando a acariciar su pecho. Escalofríos de lo más placenteros recorrieron su espina dorsal. Queriendo devolverle las mismas sensaciones que él estaba sintiendo, prácticamente le arrancó la molesta prenda que la cubría. Las mejillas de la colegiala se volvieron de un tono carmesí, haciéndola ver de lo más adorable a los ojos del hanyô.

Su conciencia quiso joderle el momento, diciéndole que debía detenerse, que debía parar. Pero la muchacha que yacía entre sus brazos se veía demasiado tentadora como para hacerle caso a esa parte de su mente.

Apartando todo pensamiento, metió las manos en su espeso cabello azabache y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus labios volvieron a deslizarse por el frágil cuello femenino, provocando estremecimientos en la muchacha. Paseó su lengua y sus colmillos por el hombro y la clavícula mientras sus dedos recorrían la suave piel de la miko, deleitándose con su calidez y suavidad, hasta alcanzar su objetivo. Se separó de ella, un tanto sonrojado pero sin soltarla en ningún momento, y posó sus ojos en aquella parte que toda fémina poseía. Kagome tembló bajo su mirada—. ¿Hay… hay algún problema?—preguntó, con miedo. InuYasha curvó sus labios en una sonrisa. Ah, chiquilla miedosa, casi podía oír lo que pasaba por su mente.

—No—la voz ronca hizo que volviera a temblar. Contuvo la respiración al notar las ásperas palmas del hanyô moverse hacia sus pechos. Gimió cuando los acarició, primero tímidamente, luego con más confianza. InuYasha los encerró entre sus manos, maravillándose de su tamaño, blandura y redondez. Eran grandes, más grandes de lo que imaginó. No podía abarcarlos por completo. Los apretó y Kagome suspiró; los masajeó y la oyó jadear; pasó los pulgares por sus pezones ya endurecidos y el gemido que soltó hizo que su erección aumentara. Sus orejas se agitaron, como buscando más de ese grato sonido. Así que llevó su vista hacia los dos pequeños botones rosados que coronaban los senos de la miko, volviendo a pasar los dedos por estos, haciendo que Kagome volviera a soltar más gemidos de puro placer.

Un deseo casi incontrolable de probarlos se adueñó de su ser. La besó una vez más, enredando su lengua con la suya en una batalla casi campal, luchando por ver quién tomaba el control. Rompió el beso para saborear de nuevo su piel, ahora bajando más allá del cuello. Las piernas de Kagome flaquearon al notar esa traviesa lengua lamer el valle entre sus pechos, para acto seguido dirigirse a uno de ellos. Una descarga de placer la inundó al tomar el hanyô el sensible y duro pezón entre sus labios, lamiéndolo sin parar. No pudo evitar gemir de forma incontrolable y hundió más las manos en el cabello plateado, presionando con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndole ver lo mucho que le gustaba. En un momento dado lo succionó y ella soltó un gritito. InuYasha, sonrió y entonces lo mordió, oyendo otro grito. Cambió de pecho, dejando que una de sus manos se encargara de atender el que había dejado libre.

El resultado fue el mismo—. InuYasha… ah… —Oh, dioses, le encantaba oírla gemir su nombre de esa forma tan sensual. Se apartó del pequeño cuerpo, abrazándola. Respiró hondo un par de veces, sintiendo crecer las ganas de hacerla suya a cada segundo. Explotaría si no la tenía en ese mismo momento.

Pero no podía hacerle el amor en la cocina, no sería correcto. Sintió las manos de Kagome reptar por su pecho desnudo hasta la nuca, donde entrelazó los dedos—. InuYasha… —Él la miró—. Bésame. —Y obedeció la orden de buen grado. La chica se puso de puntillas, abriendo las piernas para que él pudiera colar con comodidad una de las suyas entre las de ella. Gimió al notar la rodilla masculina rozar su zona íntima. No pudiendo controlarse, InuYasha la tomó bruscamente de los glúteos, subiéndola de un rápido movimiento sobre la encimera, mientras seguían besándose como si no hubiera un mañana, bebiendo de la boca del otro con la necesidad del sediento que ha pasado horas bajo el sol abrasador del desierto.

Ahora fue Kagome quien deshizo el beso, pasando sus labios por todo el tórax del hanyô. Deslizó las yemas de los dedos por todos sus marcados músculos, por esa tableta por la que tantos hombres pasaban horas en el gimnasio, para intentar conseguirla, y que a InuYasha le venía de serie. Bajó las manos hasta alcanzar su objetivo: su miembro ansioso y palpitante. Lo acarició por encima de la tela, sonriendo satisfecha al sentirlo jadear contra su cuello—. Kag-ome… —Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado. Nunca en sus sueños había hecho algo semejante, pero le gustaba devolverle todo el placer que él le había dado a ella. Llevó su otra mano al _hakama_ rojo, para desatar el lazo que lo mantenía en su sitio, pero una mano provista de garras se lo impidió. Lo miró a los ojos y su rubor aumentó. La manera en la que la observaba… tan intensa y cálida al mismo tiempo… la hacía sentirse poderosamente femenina.

InuYasha bajó el rostro, besando su mejilla y paseándolos hasta su oreja—. Aquí no. —¡Kami! Semejante tono ronco teñido de deseo provocó que sus bragas se humedecieran más de lo que ya estaban. Era una sensación rara pero muy excitante.

Vio a InuYasha recoger la ropa tirada por el suelo de la cocina. Luego se volvió hacia ella de nuevo y la tomó en brazos. Prácticamente voló por las escaleras hasta su habitación y, una vez allí, la tiró sobre la cama, cubriéndola con su fuerte cuerpo. Aprisionó sus muñecas contra el colchón y se deslizó a lo largo de toda su anatomía, queriendo disfrutar un poco más de ella. Sonoros gemidos escapaban de la garganta de la sacerdotisa. Destrozó con sus garras aquella prenda tan rara que ocultaba su intimidad y el olor a excitación se hizo más notorio, haciéndolo gruñir. La liberó, permitiendo que se medio incorporara sobre los codos, mientras InuYasha observaba aquella parte de la mujer que, hasta el momento, había sido un misterio para él.

Kagome sintió una vergüenza enorme al ver el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida. Sintió también la vacilación de su amante ¿qué hacer ahora? Sonriendo, estiró un brazo y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura—. Kagome…

—Puedes… tocar… —Soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo.

—Te haré daño. —Ella negó.

—No lo harás.

—Pero… ¿y si lo hago? Mis garras…

—Solo… ve con cuidado. —Tomó una de las manos del chico y la puso en su sexo, instándolo a que la tocara, que la acariciara. Todavía con algo de reticencia, InuYasha hizo lo que le pedía. Lentamente al principio con más confianza después. Kagome tembló y cerró los ojos, tumbándose sobre la cama de espaldas, entregándose totalmente a las caricias de su amante. InuYasha sentía la intimidad de la muchacha mojada y caliente, empapando sus dedos, y los suspiros, jadeos y gemidos que salían de sus labios no ayudaban en nada a calmarlo, sino todo lo contrario. Retiró la mano y, queriendo saciar su curiosidad (¿cómo sabría aquel líquido?) sustituyó sus dedos por su lengua. Kagome jadeó fuerte y se aferró a la colcha, arqueando su cuerpo debido al placer—. I-InuYasha… ¡ah! ¡InuYasha!—Gruñó y la miró. Ella estaba húmeda, caliente y excitada—. InuYasha… —Kagome se sentó, abrazándolo por el cuello para besarlo, y se lo llevó con ella, tumbándolo. Se frotó contra él, gimiendo en sus labios.

—Kagome… —¡Maldición! ¡No aguantaba más! Se puso de rodillas y él mismo se deshizo de su _hakama_, liberando al fin su miembro. Kagome se sonrojó furiosamente: era la primera vez que veía a un hombre completamente desnudo; una ola de calor asoló su vientre, preguntándose cómo sería tener a InuYasha en su interior. El medio demonio la tumbó de nuevo, suavemente, posicionándose sobre ella, con su miembro en la entrada de su intimidad, ambos sexos rozándose—. Y-yo… i-iré con cuidado. Te protegeré—dijo él, con las mejillas rojas, mirándola a los ojos. Unas lágrimas se acumularon en sus orbes marrones y ella asintió, respirando hondo.

—Adelante. —InuYasha entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y apoyó el otro brazo sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos y poco a poco comenzó a entrar en ella, sintiendo las paredes de la chica expandirse a su paso. Kagome gimió y se aferró a su cuello. Se detuvo, temeroso de haberle hecho daño; no se lo perdonaría nunca si llegara a dañarla. Como no volvió a oír protesta alguna, continuó con su lento avance—. InuYasha… pu-puedes meterla del to-todo. —El rostro se le acaloró al instante.

—Pero…

—Se-será mejor así—insistió, al menos, eso había oído. Apretando los dientes y tensando todos los músculos, le hizo caso: terminó de entrar en ella de un poderoso embiste, traspasando la barrera de su virginidad de una vez. Kagome se aferró a su ancha espalda, clavándole las uñas y jadeando por el dolor. Por su parte, InuYasha sentía que no podría contenerse mucho más. Kagome era tan estrecha… Y le había elegido a él, él era el primero en tenerla de esa manera, había escogido amarlo _a él_.

Su pecho se infló ante sus pensamientos y sonrió, arrogante. Volvió a embestirla, intentando ser lo más suave posible, tarea realmente difícil cuando tenías a una diosa debajo de ti. Gruñó por el placer que estaba sintiendo. La embistió de nuevo, más fuerte, oyéndola gemir su nombre—. InuYasha… —Continuó empujando en su interior, entrando y saliendo de ella, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más hondo. Los gruñidos y gemidos inundaban la pequeña habitación de la adolescente, al igual que el olor a sudor y excitación, enloqueciéndolo cada vez más. Salió totalmente de ella y la tomó de las caderas, enterrándose de nuevo en su pequeño cuerpo. Bajó la cabeza, acariciando con los labios la piel pálida perlada de finas gotas de sudor, sintiendo el sabor salado. La observó a los ojos, ambos respirando agitadamente. Mataría por ver su rostro desfigurado por el placer todos los días. Le acarició como pudo la mejilla, haciendo que ella también lo mirara a los ojos—. E-eres jodidamente hermosa y perfecta—soltó, con la voz ronca teñida de lujuria. Kagome abrió los ojos y lo abrazó de nuevo, mientras las embestidas se tornaban en unas más potentes, haciéndolos gemir a ambos descontroladamente, llevándolos al mismo cielo, al paraíso.

Kagome sintió que la presión aumentaba y, de pronto, todo el calor acumulado en su bajo vientre explotó. Gritó, clavando las uñas de nuevo en la piel bronceada. InuYasha cerró los ojos, gruñendo al notar las paredes de Kagome contraerse alrededor de su miembro, atrapándolo. Aumentó el ritmo a uno frenético, Kagome jadeaba casi sin respiración, la cama moviéndose y golpeando sin piedad contra la pared—. Inu…

—¡KAGOME!—Dejó de respirar al oír el grito masculino con su nombre. InuYasha clavó las garras en el colchón, temblando sobre ella mientras se derramaba en su interior. Finalmente, su cuerpo cayó, a un lado, evitando así aplastarla. Durante un rato, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido. La quinceañera no se atrevía a mirarlo. Había descartado su idea de que era un sueño al sentir el dolor de la pérdida de su virginidad.

Lo había hecho. Con InuYasha. A sus tiernos quince años. Con un hombre que amaba a otra mujer.

Las lágrimas hicieron su aparición. Se giró, dándole la espalda, acurrucándose de forma que no pudiera ver que estaba llorando. No obstante, se olvidaba de los desarrollados sentidos de su compañero de cama. InuYasha frunció el ceño y la tomó del hombro, obligándola a girarse, dejándola de nuevo contra el colchón. Su corazón dolió al ver su rostro inundado de gruesas lágrimas. Tal vez… ¿Ella se arrepentía de lo que habían hecho? Kagome quiso apartar la mirada, virando la cabeza a un lado, no pudiendo aguantar aquellos ojos dorados fijos en su persona. InuYasha gruñó y le cogió el mentón, forzándola a que lo mirara directamente—. ¿Por qué lloras?—La miko negó, no queriendo dar explicaciones. La situación ya era dolorosa de por sí como para que él le confirmara sus sospechas.

No se esperó que él se tumbara, abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho; sintió su nariz hundirse en su cabello, aspirando hondo. Sollozó, intentando por todos los medios no caer en la trampa de creer que aquello significaba algo más allá de un acto de consuelo. Las garras masculinas se pasearon por su pelo y su espalda, tratando de tranquilizarla. Cuando vio que ella se tranquilizaba un tanto, la separó de su cuerpo y la miró, encerrando el pequeño rostro entre sus manos—. No vuelvas a andar por casa tal y como te encontré hoy. Solo _yo_ puedo verte así a partir de ahora ¿entendiste?—Kagome pestañeó, confusa.

—¿Ah?

—Y no quiero que vuelvas a dejar que el inútil de Kôga se te acerque. Lo destrozaré como vuelva a hacerlo ¡sobre todo como repita que eres su mujer!

—¿Q-qué?—tartamudeó, sin entender una palabra de lo que decía el _hanyô_. InuYasha curvó los labios en una sonrisa arrogante, dejando entrever sus colmillos. Se acercó a su cuello, olisqueándolo y mordisqueándolo, provocando un pequeño suspiro en la sacerdotisa que yacía entre sus brazos.

—InuYasha…

—_Eres mía_—gruñó en su oído, enfatizando ambas palabras. Kagome tembló.

—Inu…

—Me encanta que me llames así. —Lo miró, con la sorpresa pintada en sus preciosos ojos castaños—. Pero hazlo sólo cuando estemos solos. —Kagome tragó saliva, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

—T-tú…

—Eres preciosa ¿lo sabías?—Vale, definitivamente, aquel no era InuYasha, no al menos el que ella conocía.

—¿Qué quieres decir con… con todo esto?—InuYasha rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Mira que eres tonta. —Se tumbó de espaldas, acomodándola a ella sobre su pecho. Kagome solo se dejó hacer, esperando por su respuesta—. Pues qué va a ser, niña: que ahora _me perteneces_, al igual que yo te pertenezco a ti. Tú eres la única que está aquí dentro. —Cogió una de sus pequeñas y pálidas manos y la puso sobre su corazón. Ríos de lágrimas bajaron por la cara de la azabache. No era un _te amo_ pero sí algo parecido. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de InuYasha, y sabía que esa era la declaración más romántica que iba a conseguir de él.

InuYasha sonrió cuando la sintió acurrucarse en su pecho, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios rosados—. Yo también te amo. —El sonrojo en el rostro masculino no se hizo esperar. Kagome rio y reptó por su pecho para besarlo, de forma suave, notando como él le correspondía. De pronto, InuYasha rompió el beso, acordándose de su regalo.

—¡Oh, mierda!—La apartó de forma ruda, levantándose de un salto y comenzando a rebuscar entre las ropas tiradas por la habitación, murmurando maldiciones. Kagome lo observaba, confundida.

—¿InuYasha?

—¡Lo encontré!—El medio demonio se incorporó, encerrando algo en su puño, sonriendo como un niño. Kagome pensó que se veía adorable. Él fijó sus ojos dorados de nuevo en ella y se sentó en la cama, atrayéndola a su lado—. Originalmente venía a… darte esto. —Le tendió el objeto, desviando la vista, tenuemente sonrojado. Kagome lo tomó del cordón, dejándolo caer ante sus ojos.

—E-esto es…

—Uno de mis colmillos. —Creyó que su pecho iba a explotar de tanta dicha que sentía en esos momentos. Se lanzó a abrazarlo, tirándolo de espaldas mientras lo besaba. InuYasha puso las manos en su cintura, correspondiendo gustoso al beso. Le acarició la cara cuando ella se separó, con un suspiro—. Yo… lo siento, Kagome. No quería decirte todo lo que te dije. Cuando vi el muñeco… comprendí lo idiota que había sido. Y-yo…

—Está bien, sé que no lo dijiste en serio. —El alivio lo recorrió entero, abrazándola contra él. No sabía qué había hecho para que los dioses le enviaran a alguien como Kagome, pero la amaba, y no pensaba dejarla escapar de su lado.

Nunca.

**Fin Pequeño regalo**

* * *

**Omake**

Kagome se encontraba feliz, tarareando una alegre melodía mientras preparaba su mochila para volver al Sengoku, cuando sintió una conocida presencia a su espalda. Amplió la sonrisa para acto seguido pegar un respingo acompañado de un gritito de sorpresa, sonrojándose instantáneamente.

¡InuYasha le había pinzado las nalgas!

—I-Inu…

—Me encanta tu trasero… ¿sabes por qué?—La voz ronca hizo que enrojeciera todavía más, negando con la cabeza sin atreverse a volver a mirarlo—. Porque puedo hacer esto. —La giró de forma brusca y la cogió fuertemente del mismo con ambas manos, sentándola sobre la mesa de la cocina y colándose entre sus piernas, mientras la traviesa lengua masculina recorría su cuello.

Sango, Miroku, Shippô y Kirara tendrían que esperar unas horas más.

Lo sentía por ellos.

**Ahora sí: ¡fin!**

**¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! ¿Qué te ha parecido, Clarii? ¿Se merece un review tuyo? xD. **

**Y a los demás lectores... ¿qué? ¿Me dejáis un comentario que me llene de azúcar y nubes de gominola? La energía es importante reponerla. Ah, y si queréis leer o escribir algún reto cumpleañero como este ¡pasaos por el foro ¡Siéntate! y sus múltiples topics de cumpleaños! Como por ejemplo:**

** www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/103685690/1/Cumplea%C3%B1os-de-Clarii99**

***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto: porque agregar a favoritos sin dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo luego sin dar explicaciones. ¿Qué os cuesta dejar un simple "Me ha gustado" o un pequeño "¡Sigue así!"? No hace falta que sea algo profundo. Con decir que ha estado bien/mal/regular/horriblemente horrible es suficiente. Así nos ayudáis a nosotros, los autores, a mejorar. Y nos dais ánimos para continuar escribiendo.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


End file.
